Simon losing his Temper
by gabe3985
Summary: Simon is having a really Rough day and Alvins Craziness isn't doing much to help him. Will Simon be able to control his anger Or will he lash out like Chef Ramsay?


It's a Great day at the Sevilles home, all is calm or is it?

Alvin is inside playing around like usual.

Alvin: *running in the hall with a ball* look out! Here I come!

Simon: *walking towards Alvins space* HEY! Come here you!

*Alvin walks towards him* Hey Bro! How's it going?

Simon: DON'T give me that! How many Times have I told you about THROWING THE BALL IN THE HOUSE!?

Alvin: Hey, Chill out Si, Do you see me breaking anything?

Simon: No, but you better STOP, cause I don't want to hear Dave yell, Because if he Yells Again Because of you

I'm Gonna Fuckin LOSE IT!

Alvin: Geez! what Crawled up your Butt Cranky?

Simon:*starting to walk away, turns around* Hey, HEY, HEY! Come here you! *Clenching his Fists and Glares*

*Alvin Rolls his eyes and walks to him* WHat now?

Simon: *Angrily* Let me Tell you something Yha? You kept Me up till 3:30 in the morning today Playing your stupid

video games and I HARDLY GOT ANY SLEEP! And your Asking me WHAT CRAWLED UP MY ASS!.

Alvin: And Thats Bad, How? *says sarcastically*

Simon: *Face Palms, losing even more Patience* Ohhh, Fuuuccck ME! I DIDN"T GET ANY SLEEP YOU FUCKiN DICK!

Alvin: *says Sarcastically* You Should have slept In the guest room then,

Simon:*Rubs Face with hands* Ohh, Fuck off you! FUCK Off!

Alvin: Sure thing bro! *walks away*

Simon Then walks upstairs Angry and Frustrated,

Simon: Walking in door is Greeted by Theodore*

Theo: Hey Simon! Whooaa, you don't look to happy, whats Wrong?

Simon: Theo, if you Could leave me be for Just a sec That would be great, Alvin's been chewing on my Nerves again.

Theo: Ok, Just take a Moment to Cool off, I'll be downstairs cooking Dinner with Eleanor if you need anything.

Simon:*says calmly* Ok, I'll be down later then, thanks Theo.

Theodore then walks out and heads downstairs to prepare the dining room and kitchen. He then sees Alvin playing video games as he plays video Games. He then sees Eleanor reading a cook book and asks

Theo: hey Eli!

Eleanor: Hey, Theodore!

Theo: want to help me set the table and prepare for dinner service tonight?

Eleanor: I would love to, I got some new recipes from Ramsays cook book.

Theo: awesome, can't wait to make a dish of his, his food is exquisite!.

Theodore and Eli do their thing in the kitchen, well Alvin, sitting on the couch playing games begins to feel a certain temptation starting to creep up on him, an urge to bring out the monster in his own brother Simon.

Alvin: I can stand Simon giving me a few yells and screams, how bad can it be!?*thinks to himself*

He then pauses the game and heads upstairs to the bedroom, where Simon is still trying to cool off,

Simon: *walking back and forth pacing talking to himself* I'm gonna strangle that little brat! If he keeps this up, I've had enough of his Crap!

As Simon is pacing and thinking, he sees Alvin walk in the door and into the closet as if to get something.

Simon: *glaring at him from behind* So you think it's funny how your acting with me?*says sternly*

*Alvin then turns to face him* Why don't you Stop your Bitching and take it?!

Simon:*facepalms* ALVIN! look, I realllyy don't want to lash out right now, because My head Hurts, I've HaD ENOUGH!

Alvin: *walks around suspiciously * Alright* what a Fuckin Doughnut!

Simon:*finally just snaps, grabs Alvin by shirt and yells* Shut YOUR FAT FUCKIN MOUTH, what I've been trying to tell you this is that This whole time,is that you've been driving me To the Brink of Killing you, and yet YOU continue to Fuck with me, even when I REPEATEDLY tell you TO FUCK OFF!

Alvin: Go satan on my ass why don't ya? Simon Your scaring me, you look like a chipmunk version of fuckin Hannibal Lecter.

Simon: I'm This close to STRANGLING YOU, IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!

Alvin: I'm NOT scared of you! *says mocking him*

Simon: *throws alvin onto the ground* GET OUT!

Alvin falls to the ground with a thud and Simon tries to kick him while on the ground, he gets up and Simon continues to yell at him: Unfucking Believable, you try this hard to fuck my day up and yet you continue to Run your Fucken Mouth, and giving me Shit! whats your fuckin Crack?

AlvinL: what crack? the one that your on?

Simon: Angrily slaps Alvin: YOU GONNA KEEP GOIN!?

Alvin falls to the ground again


End file.
